1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to an adapter of screwdriver for engaging with screwdriver bits and the likes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional screwdriver bits adapter for screwdriver is normally designed as having a sleeve for cooperating with an annular groove 11 in the connecting rod 1 or screwdriver bit. Moreover, the connecting rod 1 may has a steel ball disposed in a through hole which connected with the socket hole of the sleeve 21 so as to position or disengage the joint adapter which has been disposed in the socket hole. Since the above-mentioned positioning or disengaging devices works based on the manner of floating position, the possibility of jam of the sleeve is quite great.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adapter of screwdriver for coupling with screwdriver bits and the likes.